Airbag gas generators cause automobile airbags to inflate during sufficiently extreme impact environments. A gas generator is an electro-explosive device (EED), or squib, initiated by an electrical signal generated by a control device that senses impact forces and determines if the forces fall within the parameters indicating the need for airbag inflation. Once the squib has received a firing signal from the control device, the explosive gases produced by the squib inflate the airbag quickly. The control system is connected to the airbag by means of a wiring harness which typically includes an electrical plug and socket connector arrangement to permit an easy method of electrically joining the airbag assembly and the control system after they have been separately installed. As the airbag is a critical safety device that is relied upon to help protect occupants of a vehicle in an accident, its proper operation is of paramount importance.
Proper operation of the system requires that the signal for firing the airbag be transmitted to the airbag gas generator. Towards this end, connectors for airbag gas generators have been developed with a goal of providing a secure and reliable connection for relaying a fire signal to the airbag gas generator during an accident. A typical design for a connector in this field as known in the prior art is depicted in FIG. 16 which shows a connector that is retained in the mated position by means of a groove around a male part engaging a rib in the female socket. A drawback of this connection assembly is that it requires the assembly operator to fully push the locking piece into place but gives no indication that full engagement has occurred. It is possible for the operator to fail to fully insert the connector while giving the operator an appearance of locking engagement between the components.
Manufacturers are now seeking to improve the retention of the connector by employing a means for positively retaining the connector within the catch. An example of a prior art connector employing a positive latching mechanism is shown in FIG. 17. The connector of FIG. 17 incorporates a separate locking piece having latching legs for insertion into the mated connector. The reliability of this configuration also suffers due to the possibility that an assembly operator may altogether forget to insert the locking piece into the mated connector or may likewise not fully insert the locking piece into a locking position.
There is therefore a need in the art for an electrical connection assembly for an airbag gas generator assembly that provides a positive latching mechanism with a two-piece connection assembly. The connection assembly should work automatically without requiring additional effort on the part of the assembly operator. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide an electrical connection assembly that tends to force the mating components apart until the fully mated position is reached. It is also desirable to provide an electrical connection assembly that requires a separate tool and two independent releasing forces to attain disconnection. Additionally, it is desirable to provide an electrical connection assembly for an airbag gas generator assembly that utilizes a minimum number of parts to ensure reliable assembly of the connector assembly constituent elements.